Parce que le monde est en manque de PercyXNico 3
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Un petit (long) os sans prétention sur le couple Percy et Nico, où il se passe décidement beaucoup de choses ! Nico s'enfuit de la colonie, et en revient ... transformé ! Dotes moi si vous voulez une suite
Un OS sur le couple PercyXNico, parce que je trouve que le monde est manque de cet adorable couple ! Donc un écrit pour mai Dai-chan ^^!

Janna, mina-san !

* * *

« Ne pars pas ! S'il te plait, Nico ! »

Hazel Levesque tentait de retenir son frère, Nico di Angelo, qui tentait de filer à l'anglaise de la Colonie sans prévenir personne. Ce dernier était tourné de 3/4 vers elle, mais ne la regardait pas.

« Hazel, je t'ai déjà dit que je partais. La guerre est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à faire a la surface. Je repars. »

Il tourna sa tête vers sa sœur. Elle l'avait entendu sortir du bungalow 13 en pleine nuit, et elle l'avait bien évidemment suivi. Hazel ne voulait pas que Nico parte, parce qu'elle était persuadée qui s'il ne faisait que rester aux Enfers, il allait finir par devenir complètement timbré. Déjà que Nico venait d'une autre époque, où il aurait pu subir les pires sévices si son secret avait été découvert … Hazel voulait juste protéger son frère. Il lui avait rendu la vie, et elle tenait a lui.

« Je t'en supplie, reste encore quelques jours ! Tu as ta place ici ! Tu as des amis, des gens qui tiennent à toi ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous fuir ? »

Nico posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Hazel baissa les yeux sur les mains fines de Nico. Il portait les mitaines qu'elle lui avait offert, pour son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt.

Ça la fit sourire, que son frère s'attache de cette façon aux objets qu'on lui donnait. Reina, la prêteuse de Rome, avait juré qu'il possédait une figurine Hadès MythoMagic dans la poche intérieure de son blouson d'aviateur.

« Je ne veux pas rester, et de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester. J'ai … du travail à accomplir, et des responsabilités à prendre. »

Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha de la jeune romaine. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, et Hazel sursauta. C'était la première fois que Nico avait un contact physique avec elle comme ça, qu'il se montrait si tactile avec elle.

« Père m'attends aux Enfers. Tu … ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû sacrifier pour pouvoir participer a cette guerre. J'ai… beaucoup à faire, Hazel …  
\- Même pas juste quelques jours ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, Hazel, si je part pas maintenant …  
\- Je … je comprends. Vas y, Nico. Fais gaffe à toi. »

Le fils d'Hadès relâcha sa sœur, et posa la main sur son épée, jouant avec la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Il s'écarta de sa sœur et se tourna vers les ombres les plus proches. En pleine nuit, le temps était idéal pour faire un vol d'ombre … Nico se fondit dans les Ombres, laissant Hazel seule dans la clairière.

« Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Il est tant que je rentre à La Nouvelle-Orléans… »

* * *

Hazel fit demi tour, et sa silhouette s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, la Colonie des Sang-mêlé fourmillait d'activité. Les volets des bungalows s'ouvraient les uns à la suite des autres. Les pensionnaires sortaient de leurs bâtiments pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, chacun assit à la table de son parent divin. Sauf que ce matin, alors que la table d'Hadès aurait dû être occupée, il n'y avait personne.

Ni Hazel, ni Nico.

Percy fut le premier à remarquer cette absence. Il se tourna vers Léo, à la table d'Héphaïstos, qui était l'un des proches amis de Nico. Une expression interrogative collée sur le visage, le latino regardait la table vide. Jason, qui s'entendait bien lui aussi avec l'Italien, regardait Percy d'un air de dire « Pourquoi est ce que je remarque l'absence de ce qui devrait pourtant être là ? ». Puis Percy se tourna vers Chiron (Bah oui, et pas Annabeth, on s'en beurre la biscotte de cette blondasse), qui discutait avec Mr D., et qui avait lui-même l'air inquiet.

Le repas se déroula donc dans l'inquiétude, pour les Sept -qui n'étaient plus que six- et ils se dirigèrent tous d'un même homme vers le bungalow d'Hadès. Ce fut Frank qui toqua à la porte.

« Hazel ? Nico ? Vous êtes là ? »

Pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers Percy, et ouvrit la porte.

Il entra, et ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plus pas du tout. Jason et Léo suivirent Percy dans le bungalow, et ils allumèrent la lumière.

Le bungalow d'Hadès était plutôt inquiétant. Tout était en marbre noir, avec des tapis de soie d'araignée tissés, rouges et noirs. Les murs étaient décorés par des tableaux des enfers, et tout la demeure était calquée sur ce modèle. Léo s'approcha d'une porte, et l'ouvrit.

Elle donnait sur une chambre. Des vêtements noirs étaient parfaitement pliés sur une commode. Un lit dans un coin de la pièce, drap noirs, bois noir. Pas de décoration, pas de photos, juste un collier, qui comportait trois perles.

Trois ?

Mais Hazel n'avait jamais passé trois ans à la Colonie …

« Ce n'est pas la chambre d'Hazel, Percy. On est dans celle de Nico. »

Le fils de Poséidon se tourna avec horreur vers Léo. Mais alors pourquoi cette chambre était totalement inoccupée ?

« Je vais voir la chambre d'Hazel ! »

Léo traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte. Les volets étaient ouverts, et le lit était fait. Rien ne trainait par terre.

« Elle est vide. Y a personne ici. »

Les demis dieux se regardèrent. Pourquoi n'y avait il personne ? Ou était Nico et Hazel ? Léo retourna dans le salon, suivi de Percy et Jason, avant de s'arrêter devant la fontaine en marbre. Un message flottait dans la brume.

 _Veuillez insérez une drachme pour visionner le message._

Léo sortit de sa poche une pièce, récita la prière et lança la pièce dans le brouillard. Le visage d'Hazel apparu dans l'arc en ciel de la fontaine. Les trois demi-dieux se regardèrent, et avant d'écouter le message de la jeune fille, ils firent entrer Frank, Piper et Chiron dans le salon du bungalow.

« On peut y aller ?  
\- Vas y. »

Léo hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la fontaine et demanda à la déesse de lui montrer le message.

« Salut, les amis. Vous devez avoir remarqué que le bungalow est vide, hein ? En gros, je retourna la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je veux savoir s'il reste quelque chose de ma maison, ou si la Colonie et le Camp sont mes nouveaux foyers. Donc je pars, mais vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai. Voilà. »

Sur l'image, Hazel s'arrêta de parler pour ramasser des affaires. Elle se releva et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Et … pour Nico … Je sais pas où il est parti. Il m'a dit que pour participer à la guerre, il avait dû prendre ses responsabilités, et que maintenant il devait assumer. Nico dit qu'il n'a plus rien à faire a la surface, que Père a besoin de lui là-bas … Donc j'aurais tendance à vous dire que Nico est retourné aux Enfers, mais il est tellement imprévisible que … en tout cas, si vous avez de ses nouvelles … Nico a du sacrifier quelque chose … pour participer aux combats et … et je suis inquiète … »

Léo se tourna vers Percy, qui serrait les mains à s'en casser les doigts.

« Je vais y aller. Salut les mecs. Et juste un truc. Je t'aime, Frank. Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Le message iris se coupa et le bungalow ne fut plus éclairé que par la timide lueur des chandeliers ornés de bougies rouges et de flammes noires. Le silence régnait en maitre, et la stupeur se faisait sentir.

« Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Les demi-dieux se regardèrent tous, dans le silence le plus lourd qu'il soit. Nico avait putain de disparu, et Hazel s'était cassée en Louisiane.

« On attend. On a juste à attendre. »

Percy soupira et sortit vivement du Bungalow 13. Il fila sur la jetée et s'assit, les pieds dans l'eau. Il fallait juste attendre.

* * *

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis le départ des deux enfants d'Hadès. Les Romains étaient repartis à La Nouvelle Rome, et la vie avait repris son cours suite a la fin de la guerre chez les Grecs.

Malgré tout ce mois passé, ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de Nico. Hazel leur avait passé un message Iris, mais de la part de Nico, rien du tout. La métisse était partie dans sa ville natale mais elle avait pris la peine de les prévenir, au moins.

Nico, était le grand disparu de cette histoire. Personne ne savait ou il était, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, personne ne l'avait vu. Beaucoup de rumeur circulait à ce sujet. Certains disaient qu'il serait retourné aux Enfers, d'autres qu'il serait parti en Grèce, pour restaurer les Terres des Origines, et y remettre de l'ordre, et d'autres encore qu'il serait parti mourir dans un coin du globe.

Mais de tous les membres de la Colonie, le plus inquiet devait être Percy. C'était compliqué à expliquer, mais il avait l'impression de se sentir trahi par le départ précipité de Nico. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il tenait beaucoup à Nico. Vraiment beaucoup.

Le fait est qu'il était actuellement en couple. Avec Annabeth. Et que toute la colonie trouvait le couple « Percabeth » vraiment parfait. Donc, Percy ne savait pas comment faire pour quitter Annabeth (qui est super méga amoureuse de lui) sans passer pour le dernier des connards.

Percy passait donc le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper l'esprit, soit gérer les pégases, faire des aller-retour entre le Palais de son père et la Colonie, puis entre la Colonie et le Camp, et s'entrainer.

Il passait plus de temps que quiconque dans l'arène, à s'entrainer. Il devait avoir battu au combat au moins une demi-douzaine de fois tous les pensionnaires, Chiron inclus, et avait acquis une maitrise de l'épée largement supérieure à Luke. D'ailleurs en parlant de Luke, cela le faisait penser a Annabeth.

La fille d'Athéna l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Percy la trouvait … guimauve. Elle voulait passer tout son temps avec lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, sauf que maintenant, ça dérangeait le demi-dieu. Mais ils étaient en couple ! Alors, oui, il allait la quitter. Avant qu'elle n'aille voir ailleurs.

Sur ces réflexions, Percy se leva et se dirigea vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Il allait le faire. Plus que dix mètres. Il allait le faire ! Cinq mètres. Il le fait !

« Annabeth ? T'es là ? »

Il pria silencieusement tous les dieux pour que sa motivation ne s'envole pas.

« Percy ?  
\- Hey, Annie. Tu peux venir ? Je voudrais te parler.  
\- Bien sur ! Je suis toujours dispo pour toi, Cervelle d'Algue ! »

La poitrine de Percy se serra un peu. Ils commencèrent à marcher sous les regards des autres pensionnaires.

« Allons dans un coin plus tranquille. »

Percy tira Annabeth par le poignet et l'emmena sur la plage. Il s'avança jusqu'au ponton et s'assit au bord, la jeune fille l'imitant.

« Alors, Perce, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Annabeth, je vais être franc avec toi. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'….  
\- Je t'aime comme une amie. Pas une petite amie.  
\- Quoi ? Mais … ! »

La fille d'Athéna s'était levée. La surprise et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, comme si elle refusait de comprendre ce que Percy lui disait.

« On … ça rime a rien de rester ensemble, et je sais que tu le vois aussi bien que moi. Je t'ai aimé, au début, mais maintenant … »

Annabeth secouait la tête en pleurant. Elle ne parvenait à croire que ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était en train de se passer. Annabeth avait bien vu que Percy s'était lassé d'elle. Elle avait bien vu qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais elle s'était dit que si elle se montrait attentionnée, alors peut être qu'il redeviendrait comme avant.

« Alors, je sais que ça peut être dur, mais Annabeth, cette fois c'est fini. »

Annabeth ne tenta rien, elle se sauva en courant, comme les amoureux éperdus et pathétiques des comédies romantiques.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait. »

Percy resta quelques temps sur le bord du ponton, puis décida que s'entrainer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'arène, sachant que ses amis lui tomberaient dessus bien assez vite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le vent du changement flottait sur les Enfers. Nico se tenait devant son père, en armure de combat, un genou à terre. Perséphone le regardait avec attendrissement, et jouait avec une de ses mèches bouclées. La reine laissa glisser son regard sur l'assemblée qui remplissait la salle du trône. Des fantômes, principalement. Les juges des enfers, les gardiens, les entités personnifiées des sept fleuves, et Campé. Tous les membres importants du monde souterrain étaient venus. Bien.

Hadès se leva, et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée.

« Nous vous avons conviés aujourd'hui, ici même, pour que vous vous souveniez tous de ce jour. Ce jour qui est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Pour la première fois depuis que le monde a été conçu, il va y avoir un changement majeur dans l'ordre divin. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant ses paroles imprégner les membres de l'assemblée, le temps que les chuchotements se taisent, puis reprit la parole.

« J'ai décidé que mon fils, Nico di Angelo, était le plus digne et méritant pour remplir cette charge. Etant donné que je suis son père, le processus ne posera aucun problème. Je lui fais confiance, et je sais qu'il saura gérer. »

Nico releva la tête à l'entente de ces paroles. Mais qu'est ce que son père faisait ?

« Je transfère donc tous mes pouvoirs, mon statut divin, mon siège et ma voix au Conseil des Olympiens, mon domaine, à mon fils, Nico di Angelo, fils de Maria di Angelo, et je le nomme nouveau Dieux des Enfers. »

Hadès se mit à briller d'une lueur noire et rouge, et cette même lueur se dirigea droit vers Nico. Le jeune italien serra les dents, la douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression de mourir.  
Au bout de longue minutes, la lumière qui entourait le père diminua pour n'éclairer que le fils. L'ancien dieu descendit et emmena son fils sur son trône, avec trente ans de plus sur le visage (il ressemblait à un quinquagénaire épanoui et délivré). Il descendit, accompagné de Perséphone, et s'inclina.  
Nico prit la parole et balada son regard sur l'assemblée.

« Soumettez-vous à moi, Nico di Angelo, qui prend le nom divin de Cimeries, roi et dieu des enfers, Roi fantôme, Maitre de la Mort, et cætera … »

L'assemblée se mit à genoux, et jura allégeance.

« Un nouveau temps commence pour les morts, et pour les vivants. Les choses vont bouger ici. Et je compte sur vous pour cela. Maintenant, place au divertissement ! »

Nico laissa les convives se diriger vers le buffet, et marcha vers son père.

« Alors, heureux, Nico ?  
\- Heureux. Mais tu as prévenu l'Olympe ?  
\- Non, l'assemblée est demain, tu leur fera une surprise. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toute la colonie des Sang-mêlé était au courant de la fin du couple « Percabeth », et l'agitation était de grande ampleur. Percy ne pouvait pas passer à un endroit sans des regards lourds de sous entendus, et les sanglots que l'on entendait en passant à proximité du bungalow d'Athéna.

Il était actuellement en train de marcher dans la forêt, accompagné de Kitty O'Leary, qui voulait à tout prix jouer à « Bouffe le grec ! ». Percy s'était faufilé dans la foret juste après le déjeuner, voulant éviter les remarques de ses camarades.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté Annabeth, même s'il trouvait exagérée la réaction des pensionnaires. Elle devenait étouffante, et il ne l'aimait plus : pas de raison pour qu'ils restent ensemble ! Mais … il était perturbé. Parce que Nico ne donnait pas de nouvelles depuis un mois et demi. Et Percy se rendait compte que l'Italien lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Quand il avait quitté la fille d'Athéna, la première chose qu'il avait pensé était _« Je pourrais être plus avec Nico ! »_ , et il s'était giflé mentalement.

Nico lui avait dit, juste avant de rejoindre Will a l'infirmerie, a la fin de la Seconde Guerre, qu'il avait amoureux de lui. Pendant de longues années. Alors qu'il sortait avec Annabeth.

Nico avait perdu sa sœur, était tombé amoureux de celui qu'il jugeait responsable de sa mort, alors qu'il venait d'un temps où l'homosexualité était considérée comme un crime, puis il était parti aux Enfers, sous l'influence perverse de Minos, avait dû convaincre son père de prendre part a la guerre, l'avait vu se mettre en couple avec _une fille_ , lui prouvant que son attirance n'était pas réciproque.  
Il avait dû faire semblant de ne pas connaître Percy, au camp Jupiter, alors que ce dernier l'avait oublié, il avait traversé seul le Tartare, au plus profond des Enfers, dans le seul but de trouver les portes de la Mort, au risque de sa vie et de sa raison puis avait été kidnappé et enfermé dans une jarre durant plusieurs jours, et avait dû laisser Percy tomber dans le tartare, alors qu'il devait amener les Sept en Epire, pour mener à bien la mission, puis retourner en Amérique avec Reyna a coup de vol d'ombres, pour rétablir la paix, et enfin lui avouer qu'il l'avait aimé durant tout ce temps.

Il avait vécu tellement de choses horribles. Tellement de souffrances. Et pourtant, Nico n'avait rien dit, rien demandé, ne s'était jamais plaint. Il avait traversé et affronté toutes les épreuves de sa vie sans aucune aide. Percy l'admirait tellement pour ça …

Non, il ne l'admirait pas. C'était plus que de l'admiration. C'était une sorte d'adoration, qui le poussait à trouver extraordinaire tout ce que le jeune italien faisait. Percy aimait tout chez Nico.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'aimait pas tout chez Nico. **Il aimait Nico.**

« Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ? »

Percy s'assit à même le sol, et posa son dos contre un arbre. Il renversa la tête en arrière et souffla. Il laissa le sommeil le gagner, et s'assoupit.

* * *

Sur l'Olympe, les dieux se mettaient en place pour l'assemblée du solstice. Un treizième siège avait été ajouté pour la venue d'Hadès. Les Olympiens entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la salle du trône, et s'assirent chacun a leur place respective. Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul de dieux, et Zeus s'impatienta.

« Mais que fait Hadès ? »

Il commençait à s'énerver du retard de son frère, et les dieux s'en inquiétait.

« Hadès ne viendra pas. »

Zeus se tourna rapidement vers la source de la voix. La surprise se peint sur son visage. Devant lui se tenait Nico di Angelo, le seul fils d'Hadès qui existait sur Terre, l'un des demi-dieux grecs les plus connus de sa génération. Il portait une tenue grecque traditionnelle noire, une ceinture fine dorée sur les hanches, où une épée d'or impérial et de fer stygien était accrochée. Il avait des sandales grecques, noires et dorées, et portait une couronne fine, posée sur ses cheveux noirs, qui était en or impérial, ornée de squelettes, de spectres et d'âmes damnées qui bougeait gracieusement sur le métal. Une bague crâne ornait sa main gauche, et une autre en métal noir avec une pierre rouge, gravée d'un triangle dans un cercle était sur sa main droite. Les dieux le regardèrent de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Aphrodite, le regarda dans les yeux, et le détailla.

Il était loin, le jeune garçon que Percy avait trouvé dans une école. Elle avait devant lui un héros, un homme, sur de lui, et particulièrement beau. Nico avait réussi à cultiver sa différence. Son teint n'était plus blafard, mais d'une belle couleur laiteuse. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que la mort elle même, légèrement ondulés tombaient gracieusement autour de sa tête, s'accordant à la perfection avec ses yeux noirs d'obsidienne. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affiné, et avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Sa bouche était délicate, presque féminine, et légèrement rosée. Le jeune homme était musclé, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Aphrodite voyait un homme parfait. Magnifique. L'homme idéal était devenu une réalité. Elle sentit l'aura que dégageait Nico. Elle avait changé, cette aura. Elle plus puissante, plus sinistre. Le don des pouvoirs d'Hadès avait considérablement changé physiquement le jeune italien.

« Que fait tu ici, demi-dieu ? »

Nico détacha son regard de celui d'Aphrodite, qui détourna le regard en rougissant comme une adolescente.

« Je suis venu assister au conseil du Solstice.  
\- Un demi-dieu n'a rien a faire ici ! Où est Hadès ? »

L'italien laissa échapper un sourire, et posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Je ne suis pas un demi-dieu. Je suis Nico di Angelo, mon nom divin est Cimeries. Je suis le nouveau dieu des Enfers. »

Des cris de surprise retentirent dans la salle.

« Comment ? Un dieu ? C'est impossible !  
\- J'ai repris les fonctions de mon père. Je suis donc là pour assister à l'assemblée. Nous commençons ? »

Poséidon retint un sourire. Il était malin, Hadès. Mais il avait bien choisi son successeur.

* * *

« Percy ! Percy ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le fils de Poséidon ouvrit les yeux rapidement, et se redressa. Devant lui se tenait Jason, qui avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Il le secouait per une épaule, le visage soucieux.

« Jason ? Il se passe quoi ? »

Jason se releva et commença à avancer vers le camp.

« On a un souci avec l'un des Olympiens. Ramène tes fesses, Percy. »

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds et remit son tee-shirt en place, avant de suivre Jason, qui partait en courant vers la Grande Maison. Le blond ouvrit la porte en grand bruit et Percy entra dans le salon, complètement essoufflé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Chiron et Mr D. se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers les chefs de bungalows.

« Il … y a eu … du … changement parmi les dieux Olympiens …  
\- Quoi ? »

Mr D. se racla la gorge. Il se tourna et toqua sur la porte derrière lui. Un satyre apparu et s'inclina.

« Va chercher Cimeries et demande-lui de venir. Fait vite. »

Le satyre s'inclina et partit en courant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour.

« Seigneur Cimeries, le treizième Olympien. »

L'hybride s'effaça pour laisser entrer un homme. Sa présence emplit toute la pièce, et la lumière déclina faiblement. Le satyre gémit de frayeur et se sauva. Chiron s'inclina devant l'homme, tandis que les filles rougissaient et les garçons laissaient la stupéfaction se peindre sur leurs visages. Percy pris la parole le premier.

« Nico ? »

* * *

Percy était sur le ponton du bungalow d'Héphaïstos. Il pensait au retour fracassant de Nico, cet après-midi. L'italien était devenu un dieu, prenant le relais de son père. Le don d'Hadès l'avait rendu plus puissant, ça oui, mais l'avait aussi transformé … _physiquement_.

Nico était … extrêmement beau. Carrément canon. Ultra sexy. Percy se demandait comment il ferait pour résister, et pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Il appréciait beaucoup le fils d'Hadès, mais là, la seule chose qu'l avait envie de faire quand il le voyait, c'était de le plaquer contre un mur, de l'embrasser, de lui retirer ses vêtements et de le … !

Stop ! Percy se mit une gifle mentale, et secoua la tête. Les pieds dans l'eau, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de penser à Nico. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher de lui.

« Bonsoir Perce. »

Percy sursauta, et regarda le visiteur avec surprise.

« Nico ? »

C'était bien lui. Il se baissa et s'assit en tailleur sur le bord du ponton à coté de Percy. Un long silence s'installa. Pas un silence lourd, et gênant, mais plutôt un silence tranquille, plein de sous entendus, et de non-dits.

Percy détailla Nico, qui était perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel nocturne. Il avait changé, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, et commençait à avoir un peu chaud … Nico nota le malaise de son ami, et un fin sourire fleurit sur sa bouche. Qui aurait imaginé que Percy serait gêné face à lui ?

Nico laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Percy se tourna vers lui, masque de surprise au visage. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de Nico. C'était un beau rire, clair comme du cristal, légèrement grave, empli de soleil d'Italie.

« Ça te choque tant que ça que je puisse rire ? »

Percy, gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Non mais … je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire, c'est tout. Mêmes les blagues de Léo ne t'ont jamais fait rire. »

Nico sourit doucement, et releva la tête vers le ciel.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse me faire rire.  
\- Ah … Je la connais ?  
\- Oui, tu le connais.  
\- Le ? C'est un mec ? »

Percy avait l'air déçu, et plongé en pleine réflexion. S'il savait … s'il savait le self-control dont Nico devait faire preuve, là, maintenant, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, pour l'embrasser … S'il savait depuis combien de temps l'amitié qu'il lui portait s'était changée en amour …

« J'en sais rien.  
\- Hm ?  
\- La personne qui te fait rire. J'en sais rien !  
\- C'est toi, l'unique personne qui me fait rire. »

Percy écarquilla les yeux. Nico le regardait en souriant, les yeux dans le vague. Percy se pencha vers l'italien, et saisit son col. Nico le dévisagea, surpris.

« Tu me rends dingue. Tu le sais ça ? »

Percy resserra sa poigne sur le col de Nico, qui posa sa main sur la poitrine de Percy.

« Perce, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait cette _façon_ de dire son surnom. _**Cette façon**_ _**!**_

« Perce ? »

Percy le tira vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Nico, la passa sur sa nuque, pour approfondir le baiser. Nico, sous la surprise écarquilla les yeux, avant de les fermer et d'attirer Percy encore plus près de lui. Il se colla au fils de Poséidon en gémissant, tandis que ce dernier souriait contre ses lèvres. Nico s'écarta, et posa son front contre le sien, tentant tous deux de reprendre leur souffle.

« Oui, je crois que je le sais. »

Il prit le visage de Percy entre ses mains et l'embrassa a nouveau. De façon beaucoup moins timide cette fois. Percy le serra contre lui, alors que l'italien passait une main sous son tee-shirt, pour la poser sur sa hanche. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage quand Nico lécha la lèvre de Percy, qui lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche.

« Tu ne préfères pas qu'on continue ailleurs ? »

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ? C'est mon carburant !

J'ai eu cette idée d'OS en mangeant des chips et en regardant des fanarts de Viria, qui est d'ailleurs la dessinatrice de la photo de couvertures !

Vous voulez une suite ? Dites le moi !

FairyQuin


End file.
